


Game Night

by addicted2fiction



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Board Games, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Post-Episode: s02e09 The Satan Pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted2fiction/pseuds/addicted2fiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a break from all of the running, Rose and the Doctor play a board game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

After the events that had transpired at Krop Tor, both the Doctor and Rose decided they should take some time off. And since they really couldn’t count on the TARDIS landing at the exact place at the exact time they were shooting for, they decided to spend their time off in the time vortex, enjoying what the TARDIS had to offer in her infinite rooms.

On one of the last days in their little vacation, Rose found herself facing shelves filled with board games in a room she had stumbled upon. Making a snap decision, she grabbed her favorite, Sorry, and headed back to the hallway to make her way to the library. 

Upon her arrival, the Doctor looked up from what she noticed was a new book and smiled. Holding the box up, she grinned back at the Doctor. “Wanna play?”

“Game on!” he responded as his smile grew. 

Rose grinned and strolled to the coffee table where the Doctor had put his book and glasses down. They set the game up together and more than once their hands came into contact “accidentally” while reaching for pieces, sending electric shivers down both of their spines. 

To decide who would go first, they opted to flip a coin, and after some digging, the Doctor found one in a pocket of his. It ended up that Rose won, for she had called it as tails. “Just the beginning of my winnings,” she predicted as she pulled a card from the stack.

“You’re greatly underestimating my skills in the board game department,” he retorted as his turn came.

“And yet, who is currently ahead?”

“Beginning of the game, Rose, still plenty of time to catch up with and pass you.”

Pausing for a moment, they let the banter come to a stop while grinning madly at each other. Rose swore she felt her heart skip a beat. The Doctor was the first to break the undeniable moment that had experienced, tugging on his ear, mumbling about how it was his turn. Meanwhile, Rose’s gaze turned to her lap for a quick second so she could compose herself. 

Rose gloatingly counted the places as she slid her winning pawn into it’s place a while later. After the piece was situated, laughing with glee, she jumped out of her seat and preformed a mini happy dance. 

The Doctor was all smiles as he watched Rose, and when she came to a stop he asked her to a rematch. 

Her reply flew out of her mouth, “Absolutely.”

Quickly, they reset the board. 

“Winner goes first,” the Doctor said.

At the same time Rose told him, “Loser goes first.” They shared an amused look, neither of them willing to crack. “Okay then, flip the coin again.”

The Doctor won the flip that time; Rose had called heads. The rematch commenced with Rose going first yet again. 

A quarter of the way through the game, the Doctor got ultimately lost in his thoughts. Playing a board game with Rose, even in the simplicity of it all, made him unconditionally happy. Just being with her made the Doctor unconditionally happy. Just like that, memories of almost losing her flashed through his head, like a slideshow. And suddenly, he had made up his mind. “Doctor?” Rose’s voice brought him out of the labyrinth of his thoughts. 

“Hmm?”

“It’s your turn. Is everything all right?”

The Doctor fumbled for a card as he answered the question. “Everything’s perfectly fine. But, Rose, uh, I was wondering— well I was wondering if you’d like to go on a date with me? A proper date.”

Rose beamed, and her heart soared. “That sounds… absolutely wonderful. I’d love to.” 

The Doctor beamed right back, and he swore he’d never been happier than in that moment.

He didn’t win that round of Sorry either, but he didn’t need to, for he’d won a date with Rose Tyler.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! It means the world to me (:


End file.
